A Lion Amongst The Stars
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, Doctor and the gang, instead of going their separate ways, stuck together to adventure around the Universe, but a new addition in the form of a young shifter has the group dynamic changing. A young girl, with a few secrets of her own, has the Time Lord interested and he'll do anything to protect this new found gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It's a cold dark night in London as the rain pours down hard outside the small pub hidden away in the cities busy streets. The smell of alcohol lingers in the small room as its inhabitants destress after a long day and the locals all chatter mindlessly in the Stags Heart. Not a very well known pub amongst the cities many inhabitants, but its become a safe haven for the capitals many shifters.

At the bar, there's a lone young woman, calmly sipping at her whiskey as she works through the various thoughts in her head. Raising two fingers at the bartender, he refills the glass as she patiently waits, amber eyes focused on the glass in front. She exhales loudly as she runs her heart through her damp long hair, having just come out of the pouring rain not long ago.

"What's eating at you?" The bartender asks, his dark green eyes trying to catch the girls gaze. "Sim?"

"Huh, sorry Todd, minds just everywhere at the moment." She sighs, eyes downcast as she takes her refilled whiskey and downs the glass in one.

Wide-eyed, Todd refills the glass again while shaking a head at his friends dilemma. "Still no leads on those disappearances then I take it..?"

"Nothing… I just can't figure it out. It doesn't seem to be UNIT or Torchwood, yet who else can take this many shifters without a trace."

"Well you know as well as I do that we aren't short of enemies babe." Todd, smirking at the girl, grabs her hand at the lack of a response, "Hey, if anyone can figure it out, it's you. I'm sure of it. I mean, how many times have you saved mine, L's, Math and Minnie's arses? As well as countless others? Don't get too down on yourself Simba."

Meeting his gaze, her amber eyes brighten in laughter as she recalls all the times she HAS had to save his arse. "That's because you have no sense of self preservation, you damn fox." Shaking her head, she giggles at the onslaught of memories before lowering her head again in stress. "I'm just worried you know. What if I do figure it out but there's no one to actually save T? What then?"

Dropping his cloth that was cleaning the bar, he leans towards Simba until he grabs her face and lifts it to meet his gaze, and looking into her eyes, he says " Then you stop it from happening again, and once you've done that, we will mourn the ones we couldn't help until someone else needs your services. You can only do so much."

Smiling ever so slightly, Simba nods her head as she exhales and feels the weight lifted off her shoulders, even if it is just for a bit. Grabbing the hands on her face, she laces her fingers with his and smiles, "And this is why you're my best friend." Winking at the man, "you always know what to say."

"Damn right I'm your best friend. We've known each other literally since we were born babe. And I got you, and you got me, this friendship is the stuff of stories." He exclaims, dropping her hands to wave his own around as he gets into the act, "Just imagine it Simba. Hundreds of years down the line, young little shifters will be getting told stories of the Lioness and the Fox, and how they were the heroes of their generation, her through saving shifters left, right and centre from the evil humans, and the sexy charming fox through supplying her with drinks and making sure she never gets _too_ drunk." Laughing together, he quietens down as he carries on, "I mean it though, you can't save everyone, you can only do what you can. And _you_, my dear, do waaaaay too much."

Shaking her head, the girl drops a twenty on the bar and before standing, quickly dropping a "I'll see you back at home, I gotta go.", before heading out of the bar, nodding to the regulars on her way out.

Heading back out into London's pouring rain, Simba slowly makes her way back to their flat shared with three others permanently as well as various temporary guests constantly coming in and out of their little home. Weaving past the drunks on the streets at this time, she checks her phone for the time seeing 3am pop up. Exhaling at the late time, she speeds up her pace until she reaches the flat and pushes the button for the door and sprints up the stairs. Reaching their flat on the top floor, she pushes the door open, knowing it won't be locked as her and Math broke the door a few months ago and none of them having the money spare to fix it.

She walks into the flat and makes her way through the dark to her room by the kitchen. Walking in, she shrugs off her wet leather jacket and dumps it on the chair as she flops onto the pile of blankets set in the middle of the room. Curling in on herself as she makes herself comfortable in her little nest of blankets, she sighs before shutting her eyes and forcing herself to get some well-needed sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day…

_The Next Morning…_

Stood by the hob, Simba watches the pan, with a hunger in her eyes, as her friend next to her tries to ignore her friends predatory gaze on the English breakfast in the makes before them. As Simba leans forward more, the short blonde huffs suddenly and jumps back, making her friend look at her confusedly. Tilting her head, shes about to question her friends sudden moves before she's cut off.

"Now Sim, I know you don't mean to and I know you're just hungry, but _please, _fuck off for a moment while I make breakfast for everyone. It will be done in a few minutes but I can't concentrate with you watching me like that." Giggling softly, Simba shakes her curly hair as she bounces back and decides to, instead, wake the others. Stalking away to the rest of her flatmates, she giggles as she hears the rest of Minnie's speech to herself, "Swear to God, every day it's one of them. Just bloody wait for their damn food. Living with a bunch of big predators, I swear I'm gonna have to kill one of them these days. Cant relax with all these idiots…"

Walking into the corridor with all the rooms, she clears her throat before shouting for the three of them, "Oi, breakfast is almost done, get your arses up before I eat it all for you." Immediately, she hears grunts and yawns as one by one, Math, Lorcan and Todd all walk out of their room and they all make their way to the kitchen and sit at the white wooden table while Minnie works her magic on their food.

"What's the plans for today then guys?" Lorcan says, dark eyes shutting almost as he fights off the sleep.

"Well…" Todd pipes up, chipper even after an hour or so of sleep, "I'm going back to sleep after food before my shift at the Stag tonight. I assume Math is gonna go do whatever he does, you're gonna do whatever it is you actually do L, Minnies gonna go to work for that impossibly boring business guy who looks like he constantly has a stick up his arse and Sim is gonna explore her hero complex again by tryna find out who's tryna kill us now… That seem right?"

Slapping the back of his head, Todd looks to his right to his attacker as Math shakes his head annoyingly at the vulpine. "Shut the hell up Todd. I'm gonna go and see Peter about that UNIT camp up in Scotland and see what we can do about it. Some of us actually have real jobs to get to…", Math, the said attacker utters, shaking his head as he stands to grab a glass of water.

"Uh, I have a real job. I actually make an honest living unlike some people in this flat. I don't need to steal and scam to make my wages." Todd smirks, looking at the three others round the table as Minnie giggles to herself as she plates up everyone's food. "What bout you Wolfy? What you gonna do today?"

Side-eyeing the fox shifter, Lorcan yawns before starting, "Yeah I'm scamming today. Got my eye on a bank route, should be a few ten grand in there, tide us over for awhile."

"Eh, keep us a diamond or two would ya L?" Simba asked happily, as her food and everyone else's was placed in front of them. Digging straight in, her and Math start devouring their large plates of food before the others even start. Minnie shakes her head exasperatedly at the two carnivores. Both with plates piled high with large amounts of bacon, sausages and whatever other meat she'd cooked, Lorcan looked on in disgust as he toyed with his bacon and cheese omelette and Todd watched in horror as he slowly ate his own syrup covered pancakes. Minnie who had quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk for herself, made a point of not watching the bear and lioness scoff down their food like it would be their last meal.

"Disgusting…" Todd muttered before speaking louder, "how the hell you two do _that, _three times a day, I will never understand…"

"We are both growing carnivores, leave us be." Math uttered as he had a mouth full of bacon.

"Uh, we are all carnivores here but you don't see us doing that." Todd sneakily replied.

Having finished the last of her plate, Simba swallowed the last mouthful before speaking, "Yeessss buuuuttt, Minnie's a damn house cat, she eats literally nothing, give the girl a mouse and she's fine. Lorcan's a dog, he's basically eating the same as a normal human would and you, hun, are a fox. You just need trash…" Simba smirks, her amber eyes glinting cheekily at the ginger fox in front. "Math here, is a grizzly. He needs some meat and berries thrown in occasionally. Maybe even some honey. But I, on the other hand love, need a bit more than the average meal. Ya know, with being a lion and all that." She said as she winked and grabbed her plate to wash in the sink behind. "And to answer your question, yes, I will be looking into the disappearances. I got a call this morning saying one of the workers at the orphanage where Sapphire used to work has been missing for the past two days. I'm gonna try and get a track from that."

Washing up her plate and leaving it to dry on the side, she bounds to the door where she turns quickly and shouts, "Oh, and I'll have a vodka tonight Todd.", as she leaves and sprints down the flights of stairs to the busy London streets below. Thankfully, the weather is clear, if not a bit cold. Anything is better than the damn rain though.

_The TARDIS…_

The group of travellers fall into the TARDIS through her blue doors, laughing to themselves at their most recent adventure where Jack almost got married off to some alien queen bee and Donna was almost taken by their enemies to be some sacrifice.

"I mean, I know I'll flirt with anything but even I've got to say that _that _was too much then." Exclaimed Jack, as he panted and leant on the center console.

"Sureee… you're just saying that because you got scared of the big stinger you're _almost_ future wife had." Screamed Donna in laughter as she held onto the Doctor who was also struggling to keep in the laughs.

Pointedly ignoring the jibe, Jack suggests they all have a break before the next adventure to which they all agree and after giggling more to themselves, all go their separate ways to rest.

The last in the console room, the Doctor sets the TARDIS to hover in the time vortex as he waits around a bit longer, not needing rest just yet unlike the humans he travels around with. Its been a year and a half now since the events of Journey's End where the Daleks came back to almost destroy the whole universe and since then he's had a whole team in the TARDIS. After the Doctor Donna metacrisis, the TARDIS did her magic to save Donna without having to shut her memories away so she could stay and travel with the Doctor. Martha and Mickey also decided to stay on the TARDIS and since have been getting rather close if the Doctor does say so himself. Even he had noticed that change in the ships group. Jack had also decided to stay for a bit, deciding that Torchwood was okay on its own for a bit.

After the Human Doctor was dropped off in Pete's World, Rose, who was meant to have stayed, ended up forcing her way onto the TARDIS again, a fact that, at the start, the Doctor was happy with but over time, has realised that the feelings he had for her weren't love, but more familial, like how you'd love a little sister, not a romantic partner. An issue he has been able to skirt around this whole year and a half but it seems that sooner or later, he will have to confront her about it as she is a bit…. much, if he does say so himself. Or in Donnas words, "I like the girl but she's a bit of a psycho seeing as she literally ripped apart the universe to get back to you and I'm still annoyed I basically had to die back then when she was trying to get back."

Either way, that's something the doctor is still very happy to ignore. For once he's happy, and not alone but even he knows this little bubble won't last. He just hopes it lasts _just_ a little bit longer…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Simba's POV_**

Knocking on the large wooden door, it slowly opens to reveal a young girl, about 8 or 9, behind it, peeking through the gap.

Smiling to herself, Simba waves slightly and kneels down as the door opens fully.

"Hello, I'm Simba, I'm here to help. What's your name?"

At the mention of her name, the little girl grins and grabs Simbas hands before proceeding to drag her in while all of a sudden become very chatty. Bouncing as she walked, the little girl speaks, "My names Lilly, I'm a metamorph. Are you here to see Ms Turner? She said you'd be here to find Mr Adam, we've run out of his cookies and he needs to make more ya see. Can I help you find him? Is it true you broke into the UNIT camp in Russia? And the one in Italy? What about that time in New York when that ursine, the polar bear, charged through the streets? Were you there? What's it like being a lion? Have you ever met a real lion?"

Laughing aloud, Simba scoops the young girl up into her arms as she makes her way to the large kitchen where Ms Turner is setting up for the day and sending the children all off to school.

"Yes, I am here to speak to Ms Turner, I am gonna find Adam, no you can't help me find him. A little butterfly like you shouldn't be getting into trouble like me. Plus who would watch over the rest of the kids here? I'm sure Ms Turner needs your help more than I do," roughing the girls long blonde hair up, the two giggle as she carries on, "and yes all those things are true, it's awesome being a lion and yes, I have met a real lion, I once jumped into an enclosure at the zoo and fought one." She growled slightly to the girl and the girl laughed uncontrollably as Simba brought her to the table and ushered her on to the rest of the kids.

Smiling to herself, Simba then turns to Ms Turner, the woman in charge of the orphanage and looks her over before starting. Ms Turner is a 70-odd year old woman with the looks to match. A short lady, with hair as white as snow and cerulean eyes dulled by time, her skin wrinkled from years of harsh weather. But still as fierce as ever and everyone knows her to be a force to be reckoned with. Simba knows this more than most with her having raised Simba and her brother as well as her own grand-nephew, Todd.

"Simba, on your own today?" The old woman asks, eyes on the kids running around her.

"Aye auntie, the others have got things to do. Sooo… tell me what happened?" She wonders, elbows leaning on the table before them.

Sighing, the old woman speaks quietly in harsh whispers, "Honestly, I don't know. Two days ago, he finished his shift, saying we'd see him in the morning and then… nothing. I've tried phoning and all sorts but nothing. No word. You don't know Adam but I can tell you, this is unlike him. He's not like you, Todd and Kovu were. Swanning off and running out for days on end…" tutting to herself and shaking her head as she remembers the work the three kids gave her, "I'm just worried about him… especially with all these disappearances. He's a good man, it'd be a shame if anything were to happen to him."

"Have you got anything of his left around? I can try and track it but with the rain last night, I don't know how far I'll get."

Looking up to meet the leonines amber eyes, she nods before grabbing a blue and white striped sweater. Knowing that was her dismissal, Simba takes the sweater and nods quickly before turning to leave the house after waving goodbye to the kids.

Jumping off the steps leading up to the old house, she runs into a nearby alley before squatting down against the wall and looking around to make sure she's alone, then holding the jumper up close and smelling the clothing. After a deep inhale, her eyes light up and her head quickly turns to the opening of the alley. In her mind she can clearly see a scent track, and, holding the sweater tightly in her hands, she starts running down the road, following the path.

**_In the TARDIS..._**

Standing at the TARDIS console, the Doctor potters around with the controls while waiting for his companions to wake up. Rubbing his head, he thinks of where to go next. Barcelona the planet? Roman Britain? Maybe visit New Earth again?

"Morning Doctor!" shouts Rose as she bounds up the stairs and goes right to his side, pressing herself against his arm. The Doctor represses a shudder as he tries to pretend to be busy to remove himself from the situation. He's a hands on person but this is too much for him. He's always been a bit uncomfortable with PDA as Donna puts it.

"Uh, morning Rose!" He states quickly, relieved when Donna and Jack walk in. "Oh, morning you two!"

"Morning Spaceman." Donna utters, yawning to herself as she makes her way to the seats around the console.

"Good morning Doc, where we off to today?" Jack announces as he tries to flirt with Donna, making her tired form giggle slightly.

Rose, annoyed at the interruption, huffs to herself before moving closer to the Doctor again. _This keeps happening_, she thought, _everyone's getting in the way of **us.**_

"Well, how does 51st Century sound? Markets of Astani? I hear they have incredible music playing in the square constantly! It never stops! Can you imagine that? Those poor musicians, their fingers must be killing them." The Doctor shouts as he bounds around the console, glancing at both Martha and Mickey coming in together and smirking. "Welllll…. morning lovebirds!" He announces to which Martha blushes and Mickey sends a quick glare to the TimeLord. "So as I was saying, markets of Astani?!" Looking around at the excitement on everyone's face, he nods to himself before setting the TARDIS in flight. At that, everyone holds on as the bumpy ride commences and as the TARDIS's thrumming sound occurs, the TimeLord runs to the doors and opens them to…..

London, 2019, sometime in October…

Pushing past the doctor, Donna smirks as she says, "Wow, Astani looks a lot like London doc." Raising an eyebrow, she laughs at his confused and annoyed form as he mutters to himself.

"Looks like the old girl wanted to be here instead." He asks as the rest started to wander about apart from Rose who stays by his side.

Jack is about to say something as they all hear a scream coming from down the road, and at that they all look at each other before running towards the sound….

**_Simbas POV_**

After an hour or so, Simba loses the trail and huffs in defeat as she runs her hands through her long curly hair in annoyance. _She was sooo close_, she thought.

Suddenly she hears a scream, and without thinking, she runs towards it where, in an abandoned building, she sees this….. _thing_ walking up menacingly to Lilly, the girl from the orphanage as she cries in fear.

"It's an honour to rid your kind from this world." The thing says, walking forward suddenly, large boots stomping on the ground. Without even looking at the creature properly, Simba rushes forward from behind it to push it to the side where it falls with a loud crash and she shouts at Lilly to run, the young metamorph running past Simba to outside the building and hopefully back to the orphanage. Simba quickly passes the sweater to the girl as she does and once safely away, she turns her amber eyes to the thing dressed in a metal suit of blue as she stands.

Looking at it now, she sees it's definitely not human, it doesn't even smell human. _What the hell is that?,_ she thinks to herself. She makes her way closer as the thing stands back up and is about to crouch to attack before she's pulled back by someone and all she hears is "Run!", before sprinting outside with the man who still has a good hold on her wrist and a group of 5 other people.

All she can think is, _what the fuck is going on?_

**_Doctors POV_**

As they run towards the scream, the Doctor pauses for a moment and falls behind as he senses something different. _What on Earth?, _he wonders.

Shaking his head, the sensation leaves as he quickly catches up to the rest before they notice he stopped. Running into the building, they all crouch down as they see a Sontaran cornering a young girl who has tears running down her face. But, before any of them can move towards the Sontaran and young girl, another girl, older than the child, comes out of nowhere and barges into the Sontaran, managing to push it onto the floor as she shouts at the young blonde to run.

The Doctor hears the others wonder who on Earth was that but he doesn't register it. Instead, his eyes are fixed.

_Mate_. Looking at the girl, his eyes trail her from head to toe, soaking in all details. Without even noticing, he's stood up quickly and gone towards her and as the Sontaran moves to get up, he grabs her wrist. This causes her to turn her head and he comes face to face with bright amber eyes, unlike any he's ever seen before, but before he's got time to ask his new found mate her name, he notices the Sontaran grab his blaster and just says 'Run' in a blind panic as he worries for his mate.

_His mate_. He never thought he'd be lucky enough to find her. But here she is, and on Earth no less… grinning to himself as he drags her behind him. He doesn't stop until they are far enough away from the Sontaran.

"Was that a Sontaran?" Martha exclaims as they all catch their breath.

The Doctor wasn't listening and turns to his mate to already see her walking back in the direction they've come from. He follows immediately and speaks to the girl as she stops, " Hey! You can't go back there, that Sontaran might still be there!"

Turning her head, Simba looks at the group properly for the first time. Trying to read them, she focuses on Donna, then to Mickey and Rose. A little shocked at the glare given to her by the blonde, she raises an eyebrow and turns to the other two and she is very very careful not to give anything away here.

_If it isn't UNIT and Torchwood… since when have they worked together._ Hoping that neither notice or recognise her, she quickly looks to the man in front of her, who is desperately trying to meet her gaze. And for a second she stops as she sees his eyes.

A deep molten chocolate brown, gazing directly into her amber ones. Shaking her head quickly, "That girl is still around there. I need to go make sure she's okay."

"You go there, you'll get killed." She hears Captain Jack Harkness say, she fights the urge to growl at him. How she wished she could deal with him right now? Remembering what Jack Harkness did to her uncle, she shakes her head as she speaks.

"I'll be fine, I can handle myself." At that, she turns away but not before hearing the group.

"I'll go with her, make sure she's okay." She hears the man with those eyes say as she feels his stare on her back.

Not noticing the rest of the group watching the Doctor with varying degrees of curiosity and jealousy, he runs to meet Simba as the others split up to find the Sontaran.

Running off suddenly, Simba is determined to lose this man. _He's not human,_ she notices. He's something she hasn't seen before.

Knowing she hasn't got long before he finds her, she quickly tracks Lilly, cowering in a cupboard in another nearby building and quickly she grabs her and gets away.

"Lilly, listen to me. I'm gonna take you back to the orphanage and then sort this out okay." She says stroking the terrified blondes hair as she grabs onto the older shifter. "What on Earth are you doing here?" She mutters mainly to herself.

Picking the young girl up, she glances quickly before making her way back to the house. Feeling eyes on her back. She notices the man from before following at a distance. Growling lowly to herself. She sees the orphanage at the end of the street and tells Lilly to run as she watches her, sensing the man get closer and closer. Just as he stands behind her, Simba spins around, one hand grabbing his arms then the other his neck as she turns them down the alleyway she conveniently stopped at.

Pushing the stranger up the wall, she growls at him lowly, as she speaks. "Why on Earth are you following me?" She says as her hand tightens on his tanned throat.

Feeling him gasp for air, she loosens her grip slightly as he says in shock, "I was just, uh, making sure you were safe. Didn't want that Sontaran following you."

"What's a Sontaran?" She breathed lowly, eyes glaring into his. Pushing the Doctor further into the wall, he desperately tries to think of a way to make this better.

"I can explain…. Everything…. If you… just… let me… go." He wheezes out slightly.

Suddenly, he drops, just catching himself before he hits the floor.

"Explain then." His mate demands and he looks at her, slightly impressed.

"Right course well then." He utters, not knowing where to start. "I'm the Doctor, I'm a TimeLord from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterbo…"

Cutting him off, "No, you idiot. What was that thing? The blue thing? Explain that! I don't care for your damn life story."

Feeling put off, the Doctor says, "Ye…Yes of course. Well. That thing... That was a Sontaran. They're an alien warrior race from the planet Sontar."

"What's it doing after her!" She shouts, growing impatient at the speed of answers she was getting.

"Uhm… I don't know."

"You don't know…?"

"No?" The doctor squeezed out as Simba roles her eyes and walks away, hearing a 'well, you're no use then are ya?'. "But I can find out." He admits, wanting his mate to turn back to him. She stops at this and turns stalking back to him and pushing him against the wall lightly again.

"And how will you do that?" She questions, amber eyes narrowing.

"Come with me. I'll show you." He asks as his hand lands on hers. Something she's not keen on as she slaps his hand away but not without letting him lead the way.

_Might be the only way I'll get any answers,_ Simba thinks.

Trying to ignore the slight rejection of his hand, he tidied his suit as he looks at his mate who watches him expectantly.

Walking towards the girl, he smiles as he asks her while making their way back. "So, you don't seem very shocked at the whole alien thing?" He wonders.

Turning to the man, she replies, "Well, after the Earth moved to somewhere else in the Universe, the battle of Canary Wharf, that spaceship on Christmas Day all those years ago, you sorta expect it." She states sarcastically, "it doesn't surprise me."

"You don't look very alien though… Doctor, is it?" She wondered as she ever so slightly relaxed around him.

Grinning widely to himself, "Well, what do I look like?" He asks, just as he notices something different about her. _She's not human…_ he wonders to himself.

"Well, you look human." She states as she laughs at the strange, but interesting man.

"You're one to talk!" He states as she freezes but he carries on. "You're not exactly human yourself now, are ya?"

At this, she spins them away again, forcing him to the wall behind and pushing herself onto him. The Doctor, although delighted in their new close proximity and although to anyone passing it would look like two lovers, he froze when he felt the cold blade against his neck.

"What… do you know?" She hissed at him. _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut_, he thought.

"Uhm… I can sense it. That's all. But don't worry, your secrets safe with me! I swear." He said to her, begging her to trust him. He _needed _her to trust him. "Cross my hearts. I won't tell anyone, not even the people I travel with, the ones you met briefly earlier."

Watching him for a good few minutes, the Doctor waited in bated silence as she seemed to make up her mind. Nodding to herself, she lets him go and quickly pockets the knife before carrying on.

"Sontaran then?" She changes the subject, ignoring the Doctors gaze as she walks back to where they found the alien.

"Yeah. Yes. Sontaran. They're a proud warrior race, love war they do. Not on Earth very often though… I wonder why it's here and what it wants."

As the two made their way back, the Doctor side glanced his mate as he wondered about her. Noticing how her strange amber eyes flit about constantly as if she's always expecting a fight, how she ensures she maintains an eye on exactly where he is at all times too. The Doctor hates the lack of trust… When he was in the Academy, he learnt all about mates and the bond and how close mates were from day one. In the stories he'd heard on Gallifrey when he was younger, and the few mated pairs he'd met, they trusted each other implicitly from day one. And they even felt it as their eyes met, the bond snapping into place.

The Doctor could feel it there, a tender line connecting the two in ways he couldn't really comprehend fully but the suddenness of it all… he wished for it.

_She's not a TimeLord,_ he had to remind himself, _maybe it's different… but what is she then? Cause she's certainly not human._

Thinking back, neither was the young girl. And as he scanned his memories for the scent, he realised that many _many_ people he'd assumed human weren't either.

Thinking to himself, the Doctor tried to make sense of it but found he couldn't. Was there another species on Earth? Hiding this whole time and he hadn't even realised?


End file.
